


Redemption

by Astral_Jn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Jn/pseuds/Astral_Jn
Summary: A look into Jasper as she comes to term with Steven’s heritage, and how she manages to find her way, if at all...





	1. Chapter I: Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction. This book is part of a larger series in the work which you will learn about later. I really hope you like it!

Chapter I: Resentment

She wouldn’t believe her ears.

No. Rose Quartz would not trick her again.

The Diamonds were scum if they were to fall for her lies.

Rose Quartz had shattered Pink Diamond, did nobody remember that?

But no, the ‘Steven’ smiled and swam about, talking to Gems of various different cuts and shapes. All completely different.

And there, sitting before her, were Homeworld’s three remaining monarchs, the Great Diamond Authority. Yellow, White and Blue, all smiling contentedly, without a care in the world. Fraternising freely with Gems that were below them, fellow Quartzes and Jaspers, Tourmalines and Geodes - even some disgusting fusions.

Every Gem was flawed. There was no doubt. No longer could she smile at her reflection, knowing that she came out right. Not with these horns. And certainly not if the Diamonds - the actual DIAMONDS, stars above - were willing to converse with these flaws Gems that should have been shattered by now.

But she was no different, was she?

No, that was a lie. She still came out right. Pink Diamond had blessed here. Not the disgusting Rose Quartz who has decided to hide in this ‘Steven’ persona, who claimed that his ‘mother’ was actually her beloved, dead Diamond.

She wasn’t wrong. She was okay. She was normal. She could get through this.

She just had to sink down into the bubbles as the runt comforted her. Waiting. Waiting...

Plotting her revenge.


	2. Chapter II: Renegade

It wasn’t her fault that the ‘Uncorrupted Crystal Gems’ were hideous and defective. Or, maybe it was. Maybe if she had managed to take out more Gems during the war, been able to shatter even a few hundred more, she wouldn’t be here. If only she was strong enough to take on Rose Quartz. If only the Crystal Gems weren’t cowards and used battle tactics instead of fusions.

But there seemed to be a lot of ‘if only’s. Jasper had failed - that was clear to her. She wasn’t able to protect her Diamond during the war - and now she wasn’t able to protect any part of Homeworld from the Crystal Gems. She was no better than them. A weak, pathetic coward.

Jasper swum forward in an attempt to talk to the runt, but she was surrounded by her friends. Instead, she turned her attention to the Renegade.

‘Jasper,’ the Pearl nodded curtly. Jasper grunted in reply.

‘I don’t get it. What happened to Pink Diamond?’

The Renegade only sighed at this, probably hearing the question a few hundred times that day.

‘She saw what the Alpha Kindergarten was doing to the Earth. Instead of creating life, like her fellow Diamonds had her believe, she realised she would be taking life, and in doing so, would destroy all natural life on Earth.’

‘So...’ Jasper couldn’t speak for a moment. She knew that Pink Diamond was merciful, yes, but to take mercy on a whole planet filled with organic life....

‘After Pink’s supposed ‘shattering’, she reformed to stay as Rose forever. However, she gave up that form to have Steven.’

‘So it was all a lie?’ Jasper said. ‘She... she used me!’

The Pearl looked away in shame.

‘I could have been an informant, or her best soldier... I don’t understand-‘

‘You’re not a Crystal Gem, Jasper. In your scenario, the only reason you join the Rebellion is so you can continue to serve your Diamond. That’s... It’s the complete opposite of what it means to be a Crystal Gem.’

Jasper glared at the Pearl, before looking away. ‘You’re right. I’m not a Crystal Gem. I never will be one of you.’ Then, a pause. ‘But I’m not part of Homeworld anymore. The Diamonds have betrayed me. They’ve betrayed Pink. They’ve betrayed all of Homeworld.’

Pearl just looked at Jasper again. ‘Okay then. If I may suggest anything, it’s that you take some time to explore Earth. See some old Gem ruins, or human settlements.’

‘I don’t like humans.’

‘I know. But it’s still quite amazing, the natural beauty on this planet. That’s what I would do.’

Jasper heaved herself out of the water, standing over the Renegade Pearl. She was barely bothered, sparing a glance over to her before she continued to look over the scene. Then, Jasper held her hand out. Pearl looked down at it in confusion.

‘Thank you. I don’t understand why you like this place, but you are Pink Diamond’s Pearl. You were with her in her final hours. I.... I respect you for that. You were willing to fight for her.’

Pearl nodded and gripped Jasper’s hand loosely. They shook hands, before Jasper got up and started walking away.

‘The Galaxy Warp won’t work, Jasper, so you won’t be able to get off-planet by warping.’

‘Okay... Thank you.’ Jasper said with some finality in her tone. She stepped onto the Warp Pad and shook herself, getting any residue liquid off of her form.

Then, the Warp Pad lit up, and Jasper was gone.


End file.
